First True Love
by HPgirl0504
Summary: Tragic love story of Harry and Ginny With lyrics from Live By Rascal Flatts. Story is much better than summary. Please read and review. It's my first fanfic!


_"Sarah Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruises just won't go away  
So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till a the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me"_

"Sarah Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you"

Virginia Weasly, the red hair green eyed beauty lay in her mother's armswiht her father's hand on her back, biting her tongue and trying not to cry. The head healer at Saint Mungos had just told her that she had a fatal blood disease and her thoughts immediately turned to Harry. She honestly didn't know what to think. Her emotions were in a mixed jumble right now and she just wanted to be the arms of the one she loved.

_"Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time"_

_ "Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
She dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind in blowing her hair"_

Ginny lay in her bed, her face puffy, swollen, and damp with the tears of pity she cried for herself and the loved ones who had to watch her suffer. It was 6 months after that fateful doctors appointment and she had just had another one that day. The doctors told her she had less than a year to live now and she was desperately missing Harry. She had written to her brother and Hermione explaining what was going on but under no circumstances were they to tell Harry. He had already destroyed all of the horcruxes but one and he was on the verge of discovering its location. She did not want to be the one who distracted him from saving the Wizard world.

_"Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom_

_Says it would be a mistake_

_For someone to take_

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

_Oh, just this morning right there on her pillow_

_Was the coolest of any surprise_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny"_

One month later Ginny sat at the kitchen table of The Burrow gazing sadly at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Harry had sent it just last week along with a letter explaining that he loved her more than anything and wanted to marry her. Ginny was so taken aback that she dissolved in to tears. The next day she had awoken to find a beautiful white lace wedding dress with veil to match. She was extremely saddened at the thought that she may never get to wear that beautiful dress or live the dream of marrying her love. Harry still knew nothing about the cancer but for some reason she felt he would find out soon. Very soon.

Four months later Ginny lay in a starchy hospital bed with her face screwed up in to a grimace of pain. The healers were attempting to take out the infected blood and replace it with new but it wasn't going very smoothly. The healers discontinued the painful process after Ginny cried out and told them to stop. She laid her head against a pillow and let her tears flow freely. That was her last chance to get rid of the cancer and the blood replacing spell could only be preformed once because the spell kills on the 2nd try. She knew she was out of options. As she pondered what her family and friends would do without her Harry rushed in to the room and smothered her with a hug. "Ginny, why didn't you tell me about this?" Harry whispered as he soothingly stroked her back.

"I couldn't distract the hero from saving the world again could I?" Ginny gave small, feeble laugh but broke in to a coughing fit that she did not recover from for several seconds.

"Ginny the only hero I want to be is your hero. You could have asked me to never use magic again and I would have done it." Harry said looking deep in to Ginny's eyes.

"I didn't want to scare you. But none of that other stuff matters now, we're together that's all we need to know," Ginny said, her voice wavering on the last part. Harry spent that night sitting next to Ginny her hand entangled with his whispering and laughing about their past their future and their present. Both eventually nodded off dreaming of each other.

_"Sarah Beth closes her eyes_

_She dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind in blowing her hair"_

Harry woke up the next morning and disentangled his hand from Ginny's. He looked up at her face to find that she had tears swimming in her beautiful green eyes and was gasping for breath.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked sounding scared

"My times almost up Harry." Ginny whispered

"No, No Ginny you can make it just hold on!" Harry turned to get a doctor but Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Harry no I can't be saved please just let me spend my last few moments with you." She murmured.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and new he should follow ginny's wishes.

"Do you want me to get your family?" Harry whispered over come with grief.

"No I don't want to make a big deal of it. Just sit with me until-" Ginny couldn't complete the sentence for fear of breaking down.

"Shh. It's ok." Harry said softly and kissed her hand. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry." And with those final words, Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand, took one last gulp of air and closed her eyes on her world and her love.

_"Sarah Beth closes her eyes_

_She dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind in blowing her hair"_


End file.
